Robert Cheddarcake
Robinson 'Robert' Feta Cheddarcake is a mouse, who wears a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath, a red circle, known as the Thundercats symbol, somewhat odd socks, two front teeth, and carries a fake corn-cob pipe in his mouth, but has a long tail, and sometimes wears a finger less glove. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (best friend) *Tanya Mousekewitz (girlfriend) *Edwin Cheddarcake (future son) *Jonathan Cheddarcake (future son) *Andrew Catsmith *Griffer Feist *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary Gallery (First Poses) The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake Part 01 - Robert dances, excited..png|Excited The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake Part 02 - Robert hides, tired..png|Tired Gallery (Second Poses) The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake Part 03 - Robert stands, more pleased..png|Pleased 2 The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake Part 04 - Robert runs, very happy..png|Happy 2 The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake Part 05 - Robert runs, shocked..png|Shocked The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake Part 06 - Robert looks cross..png|Cross The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake Part 07 - Robert looks more concerned..png|Concerned 2 Gallery (Third Poses) File:2018-01-26.png Robert Cheddarcake (Pyjamas).png Robert Cheddarcake (Winter Suit).png Gallery (Weapons) Robert Cheddarcake (with a pistol).png|Robert (with pistol gun) Robert Cheddarcake (with a saber staff).png|Robert (with double bladed saber staff) Robert Cheddarcake (with a yellow saber staff) with another blade shown..png|Robert (with double bladed saber staff) (one yellow blade) Robert Cheddarcake (with a yellow saber staff) with one blade shown..png|Robert (with double bladed saber staff) (other yellow blade) Robert Cheddarcake (with a yellow saber staff).png|Robert (with double bladed saber staff) (with two yellow blades) Gallery (First Poses) (with corn-cob pipe) The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake (with corn-cob pipe) Part 01 - Robert dances, excited..png|Excited (with corn-cob pipe) The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake (with corn-cob pipe) Part 02 - Robert hides, tired..png|Tired (with corn-cob pipe) Gallery (Second Poses) (with corn-cob pipe) The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake (with corn-cob pipe) Part 03 - Robert stands, more pleased..png|Pleased 2 (with corn-cob pipe) The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake (with corn-cob pipe) Part 04 - Robert runs, very happy..png|Happy 2 (with corn-cob pipe) The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake (with corn-cob pipe) Part 05 - Robert runs, shocked..png|Shocked (with corn-cob pipe) The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake (with corn-cob pipe) Part 06 - Robert looks cross..png|Cross (with corn-cob pipe) The Many Poses of Robert Cheddarcake (with corn-cob pipe) Part 07 - Robert looks more concerned..png|Concerned 2 (with corn-cob pipe) Gallery (Third Poses) (with corn-cob pipe) Robert (trunks) (corn-cob pipe).png Robert (pyjamas) (corn-cob pipe).png Robert Cheddarcake (Winter Suit) (corn-cob pipe).png Gallery (Weapons) (with corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (with a pistol and corn-cob pipe).png|Robert (with pistol gun) (with corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (with a saber staff and corn-cob pipe).png|Robert (with double bladed saber staff) (with corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (with a yellow saber staff and corn-cob pipe) with another blade shown..png|Robert (with double bladed saber staff) (one yellow blade) (with corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (with a yellow saber staff and corn-cob pipe) with one blade shown..png|Robert (with double bladed saber staff) (other yellow blade) (with corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (with a yellow saber staff and corn-cob pipe).png|Robert (with double bladed saber staff) (with two yellow blades) (with corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Karate Suit).png Robert Cheddarcake (Papa Louie).png Robert Cheddarcake (Flintstone Guy).png|Rock Slag Robert Cheddarcake (Flintstone Guy) (corn-cob pipe).png|Rock Slag (corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Little Richard).png|Little Richard Robert Cheddarcake (Little Richard) (corn-cob pipe).png|Little Richard (corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Hardy's disguise).png|Hardy's Disguise (Simba (Shrek)) Robert Cheddarcake (Hardy's disguise) (with corn-cob pipe).png|Hardy's Disguise (with Corn-Cob Pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Henry - The Brave Locomotive).png|Henry (The Brave Locomotive) (Back to the Future III) Robert Cheddarcake (Henry - The Brave Locomotive) (corn-cob pipe).png|Henry (The Brave Locomotive) (Back to the Future III) (corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Popeye).png|Popeye (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Robert Cheddarcake (Popeye) (Corn-Cob Pipe).png|Popeye (Corn-Cob Pipe) (The Great Hedgehog Detective) Queen Melissa III.png|Queen Melissa III (Toon Age) Robert Cheddarcake (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Robert Cheddarcake (secret agent) (corn-cob pipe).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (fake corn-cob pipe) Robert Cheddarcake (Poodles' Minions).png Robert Cheddarcake (pipe) (Poodles' Minions).png Robert Cheddarcake (Captain Gutter).png Robert Cheddarcake (Roger Radcliffe).png Robert Cheddarcake (Roger Radcliffe) (pipe).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Gallery Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|Stephen, Robert, Darwin, Lillian, Stephenie, Little Dog, and Sandy SnapShot (1)_002.png|Rocky pushes a spotlight SnapShot (1)_004.png|Something's Burning SnapShot (1)_004.jpg|Yeow! We stop.jpg|Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. What a calamity. No20181211 000704.jpg|Yikes! No-20181211 000725.jpg|Look out! Trivia *He carries a yellow double bladed saber staff and a pistol gun and also carries a fake corncob pipe in his mouth in other movie spoof travels since he got it in The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy will always carry it in other spoofs. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He also has a crush on Tanya Mousekewitz, Fievel Mousekewitz's sister. *The episode, Robert Cheddarcake (episode), and being based on The Johnny Bravo (pilot) episode, features the debut of Robert. *He sometimes carries a blue and white fingerless glove and sometimes carries a fake corn-cob pipe in his mouth as his blue and white fingerless glove on his hand and his corn-cob pipe in his mouth will be seen in other movie spoof travels since he got them in The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy. Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes